An Unexpected Adventure
by Nr36
Summary: Toad did not plan on his life being very exciting... that is, until Dr. Mario came into the equation.
1. A Real Brainache

Hello, of of you Mario fans out there! This in Nr 36, bringing you today my very first fanfiction work. It will basically speak for itself.

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated will Nintendo in any way and do not by any means own the _Mario_ series, in whole or in part.

Ch. 1: A Real Brainache

Dr. Mario sped through the hallways, almost like a bull. No one yet knew what had entered his mind, but everyone who watched him run knew that something was out of the ordinary. Mario then gasped, "Mama mia! I am going to be late for a lecture! Sure, those kids are late, but now I am!" Even Nurse Peach couldn't help but stare as Mario rocketed throughout the hospital. When Mario finally came to a stop, he had totally bypassed his room! Mario turned his head, and just then realized, "Whoa! Did I run fast or what?" before limping in. As the plumber looked over his podium, he saw, to his amazement, thousands of angry internists looking at him as the organized himself. He then began, "Hello! It's a-me, Mario!" "As you might know, I am going to inform you about what to do and not to do in the hospital!" But, as always, was greeted with a "Ugh!" from almost all of the viewers. Mario then continued. "The first rule you need to know is this: NEVER RUN IN THE HALLS! You might think that inside, there aren't any little mounds of dirt to stop you," "but the tripping hazard is immense!" "OK, doc. What is the punishment if we DON'T follow the rules?" yelled Toad. Mario then stated, "If you violate anything I say, you must clean the bed pans!" Toad and everyone else then said a word that sounded like a mixture between "Ooh" and "Aah".

"You might know what some of these tools are called," Dr. Mario continued. "beaker, forceps, Erlenmeyer flask, you name it!" "Here is one tool you probably WON'T like; the nasogastric tube." "What does that do, Doctor?" Yoshi asked. "Well," he replied. "You feed a patient that can't open their mouth with it. You stick it up their nose and then push it down into their stomach." "Eww!" Everyone seemed to react. Before long, seemingly hours had passed, and most of the interns had left and those who were left were on the brink of falling asleep from boredom.

One of those not-so-hardy creatures was Toad. He began to think, "What if I can sleep while Dr. Mario isn't looking?" One part of him was saying, "Yeah, Toad! He won't notice in an auditorium like this!" while the other was telling him, "Don't do it, or you'll have to clean the bed pans!" Toad's ultimate decision was to fall asleep.

However, just as Toad thought he was in the clear, he heard a sharp voice from below. "Toad? Toad? TOAD!" "Yah!" Toad then screamed as he awoke. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-MARIO! DON'T MAKE ME CLEAN THE BED PANS! I'M JUST A NORMAL TOAD!" "Hold it right there, spore trail. Since you fell asleep, you have to help me carry out an experiment." , the plumber replied. "What kind?" Toad returned. "Well, it involves a an electron microscope, rope, and a piece of paper." Mario responded. "Whoa! That sounds interesting!" Toad said. "Well then! Follow me!" said Mario. "OK?" Toad stated back. For some reason, for him, it was going to be a very long day..


	2. Electron Shock

Hello! It's me, Nr36 here again! Today, I am starting to wonder if any of the fanfiction writers out there have an idea for me to put into my story. Well, if you plan on participating, here are the rules:

**1. Your idea must contain strictly **_Mario _**series characters. **

**2. Your review must view the good, bad and ugly of this chapter and your idea.**

**2 1/2: Your idea must contain a disease and an item Mario and Toad use.**

**3. The idea must be original and not ripped from another writer or a cliche (i.e. doppelganger, 'I am your father' e.t.c.). **

**4. Your entry must be in English; I don't want to have to use Google Translate!**

**5. The deadline is in two days from July 6, 2012, at 11:59 P.M, CST.**

**6. I will accept multiple entries and ideas from multiple people! Good luck!**

Ch 2: Electron Shock

Toad gasped as he saw all of the microscopes in the laboratory. There was seemingly only one word that he could force out of his mouth: "Wow!" There was simply no other place like it. "Now," Dr. Mario asked, "do you suppose this was a better idea than bed pan cleaning?" "Yes, it is!", Toad replied. Mario then lead him to a very shiny, expensive-looking object. "This is an electron microscope," the plumber began. "You can see many small things, like viruses and spirochetes with it!" "Well, let me see!" Toad prodded. Mario then said, "Take a good look at those contagions!" Toad then zoomed in and saw three very strange looking viruses: one was red, another was yellow, but the last one was blue! The mushroom then imagined, "I bet these are very common viruses. But what if **he** got a hold of these viruses? It could mean the end of the Mushroom Kingdom!" But then realized, "Man, am I paranoid or what?" Dr. Mario then spoke more. "Toad, are you finished looking at the viruses?" Toad then replied, "Yes, Mario, " "but what about the rope and a piece of paper?" "I was kidding about that!", Mario responded. Just then, Luigi burst into the room. "Mario, I just got my P.h.D!", he said. Mario then rocketed into the air. "Mama mia! Already? Before long, you will be Dr. Luigi!" "Sorry to interrupt the conversation," Toad announced, "but I am going to check the latest news from triage." "OK.", Mario said.

Mario then resumed his chat with Luigi. "Luigi, what do you plan to specialize in when you finally become the revered 'Dr. Luigi'?" Luigi then replied, "Vascular surgeon." "Oh, wow!" Mario exclaimed. "That is going to be a happy experience for you, I guess." Suddenly, the Mario Bros. heard a very sharp and loud scream. "MAAAAAAAARRRRRIIIOOOOO! LUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIII!" Mario then did a double-take and shouted, "What is it, Toad?" Toad then stammered, "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-MARIO! P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p..." "Well Toad, tell me! What is wrong?" Mario said. "PRINCESS PEACH HAS BEEN **KIDNAPPED**!" Mario screamed, "MAMA MIA! Not again! When will Bowser learn his lesson?" Luigi also added, "Mario! Toad! Let's-a-go fly over Bowser's Castle and see what he is doing!" Mario then "Good idea, Weeg! Here we go!"

Mario then reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out three P-Wings. Toad inquired, "Mario, what does the P in P-Wing stand for?" Mario later replied, "Toad, my friend, P stands for Paratroopa, or _Patapata _if you want to be more specific. Toad then gasped as Mario, himself, and Luigi grew a tail and two raccoon ears. As he looked down, he saw that a large black P was firmly attached to his blue coat. Mario then yelled, "OK now, start flying!" Toad watched in amazement as he started moving his tail and rising into the air. Mario then looked ahead and saw that Bowser's Castle was closer than he thought. "All right," he said. "Have you noticed how our tails make a "BALEEE" sound when when it is moved?" Luigi then replied, "Yes, I definitely have!" "Well," Mario began. "We have activated a silencer to make us quieter, but it only lasts for a few minutes. Let's get to work!" Mario slowly extended his Super Scope 6 until it was aimed at the contemplation room. "Take a very good look at what Bowser is doing, or we may never find out what he is up to!" Luigi whispered. The trio stared downward and began hijacking the conversation below.

"Well, I finally managed to kidnap Princes Peach... AGAIN!" Bowser roared. "Lord Bowser, this time, should be use any new weapons?" asked a Koopatrol. "What? New weapon? You mean, besides brute force?" , Bowser inquired. "Yes.", the Koopatrol repeated. "In that case... Gwhahahahahaha! Mario will stand no chance against 'Infantile Syndrome'!" Bowser said. "But... what should be do with **the princess?**" a nearby Goomba pondered. "The same thing as always! Trounce Mario, and make her the Queen of the Koopas!" Bowser screamed. The Goomba then ordered, "I think that you are being watched by someone, Lord Bowser!" "What do you mean... AHHH! IT'S MARIO, TOAD, AND GREEN 'STACHE! FIRE THOSE BULLET BILLS!" Bowser replied.

Mario then stated, "Uh-oh... I think we've been spotted!" "What do you mean, 'spotted'?" Luigi asked. Toad then yelled, "LOOK OUT! BULLET BILLS ARE GOING STRAIGHT AT US!" Mario then spotted a bush. He then said, "Quickly! Dive into that bush over there!" After they landed, Luigi said, "I think we are safe now!" But just then, a Hammer Bro. jumped up in front of them! "Guess again!", he said. "AHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Toad screamed. "Not yet!" Luigi screamed as he jumped forcefully on the Hammer Bro, defeating him. Toad then responded, "YAY! WE'RE SAVED!" "But **the princess **is still in the hands of Bowser," Mario reminded. "but first, we must report our findings to the triage." Toad then said," All right, Mario." However, in his mind, he doubted that Princess Peach could be saved...


	3. The Mission to Find a Cure, Part 1

Hello! It's me, Nr36 here again... but I am not happy. That is because not ONE single person who viewed my story reviewed. Is there some reason why a new fanfic writer like me can't be reviewed? Am I bad at writing? Am I "different"? After all, this site itself states, "Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two-way street". So... I now have an extreme case of writer's block and it took forever to write this... So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Ch. 3: The Mission to Find a Cure, Part 1

Yoshi heard the doors open, and Dr. Mario then spoke. "Yoshi, we have found something shocking. The fate of the entire Mushroom Kingdom is in our hands!" Yoshi then said, "Mario, what is so important about Princess Peach?" Toad then added, "Yoshi, how dare you say such a thing!" Meanwhile, Luigi was looking at Yoshi, but something wasn't right. He almost had a glossy appearance, which almost looked like a mask. Mario then looked at what his own brother was doing, and shouted, "Luigi! What are you attempting to accomplish by staring at Yoshi?" "You'll see," Luigi then replied. "that some people are not always as they seem." Luigi then ordered, "Yoshi, eat this Berry." That instant, Yoshi sprang out his tongue and quickly ingested it. However, to Luigi, it didn't seem "right" that Yoshi's tongue was THAT long. Toad then said, "Mario, Yoshi appears almost like water now! I think he is on the verge of collapse!" "You mean he has cyanosis?", asked Mario. Toad responded with a nod. Mario finally then noticed some doubt in his mind that Yoshi was for real. "Wait a minute," he stated, as he pushed his hand up Yoshi's underside... but then, came across an object that appeared like a bib was positioned over his face, and said, "Yoshi, let me get this off of your face!" In response, Yoshi began to scream, "No, Mario! Don't!" Mario then ripped down the bib and then...

"IMPOSTER!", screamed Mario. There in front of him, was Bowser Jr, all confused from his discovery. Luigi then followed with shouts of "Doppelganger!Thief! Two-face!" and other insults. "Mario!", yelled Bowser Jr. "You have wracked my life with torture! I know for a fact that "Princess Peach" is my mama! You could have stopped before now, but **TOO BAD! **Your life will soon go like this. '**MISS!**', which is then followed by '**GAME OVER**'! By the way, take a look at this." Jr. then pulled out an enormous paintbrush-like object that resembled a tool Mario had seen on Isle Delfino. "It...i-i-i-i-i-i-it's the GADDBRUSH!", exclaimed Toad. "This is my NEW magic brush, the Gaddbrush 2.0! When I draw with it, all my NEW wishes come true! A _strange old man in a white coat _gave it to me!" Luigi then questioned, "A strange old man... in a white coat? You mean... PROFESSOR E. GADD?" "But anyway, do you know what my papa said to me? He said, 'Mario is a STILL a bully! He'll never fight fair! Jr, I gotta get you to kill Mario!' And now, I am off! YOU PEST! BE GONE!", replied the koopa. He raised the Gaddbrush... and then, forced Mario and Co. into an immense ball of graffiti, and blew them away.

To be continued...


	4. The Mission to Find a Cure, Part 2

Again... Nr36 here... I am really starting to come up with strange ideas in my head. This chapter may make you:

a. extremely angry or

b. funny and/or shocking

Here we go!

Ch. 3: The Mission to Find a Cure, Part 2

Mario lifted his head. He had just traveled about 5 miles from Mushroom Kingdom Hospital. As he assessed the situation, he noticed that Toad and Luigi had awaken from their immense slumber. Toad said, "Mario, I have something to tell you." Mario then said, "Go ahead, Toad. Get it out." "Um... when Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach, she was in the storage room...", the mushroom stuttered. "Toad, THAT IS WHERE THE HOSPITAL STORES PRINCESS PEACH WAX DUMMY REPLICAS!", screamed an out-of-control Luigi. Mario then asked, "Wax dummies? And, if so, how many?" "Roughly 15. That shows that Bowser is anything but smart. That also means that the so-called 'Infantile Syndrome' was also false.", replied Luigi. "If so," Toad said, "Why are we next to a shed?"

**It is now time for the Mario Star Tournament! **

"What is the so-called 'Mario Star Tournament' anyway?", wondered Mario. "OH! I remember now! It is time for... **MARIO TENNIS!**" Mario then ripped of his lab coat and pulled a tennis racket and his cap from his overalls. He then said, "Let's-a-go!"

"**And now, for the FINAL match of the Mario Star Tournament. It is a triples match with Mario, Luigi, and Toad on team right!" **Raucous applause began to resonate throughout Mario Stadium as Mario and Co. walked onto the court. "**On team left today it is Wario, Waluigi, and... what appears to be Woad?" **Toad looked on as he saw a copy of him- who looked as potent as a Poison Mushroom- join the Wario Bros. on the court. "**And so... it is... Mario, Luigi and Toad vs. Wario, Waluigi, and Woad!" **But then, just as it was about to start, an enormous shadow dropped over the stadium. Soon, this shadow became larger, and larger, and even LARGER. SMASH! An infamous being had landed in the court- for real, this time! "Let me see," said Mario. "Red hair... green face... YELLOW BODY? This must be... be... BOWSER!" "Gwhahahaha! That is right, Mario! Oh, and long time no see, Princess Peach Toadstool!" Peach jumped. "BOWSER! Why do you come to ruin such a spectacular day at Mario Stadium?" The Koopa King then answered, "My Princess Peach, this is the day where I finally get to KILL MARIO and get to become a married man AGAIN!" "So... you are saying that... Clawdia Koopa is dead?", asked Luigi. "Green 'Stache... Er, Luigi, let me explain. Clawdia has been dead since 1994! You've been around too long, little men!", Bowser exploded. "So, Mario Bros, you want Princess Peach? Well, **TOO BAD!**", he screamed. He then ripped Peach up from her seat and ran like the wind. "MAAAAARIO! LUUUUUUIGI! COME SAVE ME!", the helpless princess cried. Mario and Co. could only stare as he loaded her onto a airship had headed off for the unknown. **Horrible! Horrible! Princess Peach has been kidnapped! What will Mario and Co. do next? **"M-mario... L-luigi...", Peach still said to herself. "Mama mia! Here we go again! Yahoo!", screamed Mario.


End file.
